I Love My Wives
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Ashley is rarely quiet during sex, but something she lets out confuses her partners...


_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by SuperMassive Games and/or Sony. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this_ _._

 _3\. I don't necessarily agree with the subject discussed in this story, but remember this is FICTION._

* * *

Ashley Brown struggled for air as she came down from her intense pleasure. Like almost all the orgasms she had, this one all but blew her mind and left her a teary-eyed wreck, her throat nearly raw from screaming in ecstasy.

The two women sharing space in the king-sized bed moved up to rest on either side of her. Ashley was still in her afterglow, her eyes closed. She did not notice the other women glare at eachother in wonder.

"Um... Ash?" came a cautious voice.

Ashley's senses slowly started to lower to normal as she heard Sam Giddings' question. "Y... yeah... ?" she breathed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Do... do... ?" Sam was clearly having trouble formulating words herself, albiet for different reasons.

"Do you know what you just said?" finished the third girl in the bed.

Ashley's eyes opened as she considered Jessica Riley's words. "Said? I... " What were they getting at? Usually Ash just melted into incoherent roars and cries during their lovemaking. "Are... are you saying you're... " - air was still trying to get into her body - "... so used to me that you can make out... what I'm saying when you drive me nuts?"

Jess could not help a giggle. She and Sam shared another look, this time more knowing. "Er, no, sweetie," Sam said. "Just before that."

The other blonde grinned wide. "Yeah, just before we pushed those final fingers in." To illustrate her point, Jess put her hand to her mouth and gave a long suck. Meanwhile, Sam ducked her head, trying to hide her blush as she wiped her own hand dry on the sheets.

"Just before... ?" Suddenly Ashley's mind clicked and she remembered _exactly_ what she said. Her cheeks turned a deep red. "Oh. Er... " Well, crap. This was another classic Ashley Moment. She would not be surprised if Jess kept a running tally.

Indeed, in the throes of passion, just before her mind saw stars and her voice deteriorated into feral roars, Ashley Brown screamed, at the top of her voice...

"I love my wives?"

Ashley buried her face in her hands. "Shut up, Jess," she whimpered.

Coming to the brunette's rescue, Sam reached across and gave a slight slap to Jessica's naked thigh. Jess's eyes widened as the budding conservationist turned back Ash and smiled. "Honey, is there something you want to tell us?"

Ashley made tiny gaps with her fingers, revealing her eyes darting between the two girls she now felt _stuck_ in the middle of, rather than the usual comfort of being snuggled with her two girlfriends. "Um... I love you and good night?"

"Nuh-uh, you're not getting out of this," Jessica said sternly. Sam gave her another glare, warning her to stop teasing the poor wannabe-author. But evidently Jess just ignored it. "Are you saying you want to... to... " In a rare occurance, Jess' voice then faltered.

Ashley groaned in exasperation. "Look, can't we just forget it, _please_?" Her voice was a whine. "It was silly, and just... just... I dunno... "

"Do you... think of us as that?" breathed Sam.

"No," Ash said quietly. "Yes," she then added. "Uh... maybe?" All she wanted now was to duck under the duvet and never emerge. But there was no chance of that with the three of them laying on the undersheets, the quilted cover in a heap on the bedroom floor.

To the shy brunette's surprise, she felt a hand gently take hers and free her face. Ashley blinked as she saw Sam's loving face. "That's so sweet, baby." Her smile widened as Jess lowered her head and lovingly kissed Ashley's shoulder. "You know that goes for us too, right?"

Seeking assurance, Ash turned to look at Jessica. "Deffo," the other blonde said resolutely, before kissing Ash deeply on the lips. "We love you so much."

Ashley's blush returned, this time fuelled by the affection given to her by the two women she loved equally. "Thanks, guys. But, y'know... don't worry. I'm not nuts or anything. I don't _actually_ think we're married. The delusion that I deserve the both of you is delusion enough."

Sam and Jess bit their respective lips. Both blondes knew Ashley still felt deep guilt, warranted or not, over certain events at the lodge - both times. But that was all in the past: it took a long time, and nearly destroyed them all, but they managed to work through it for the most part and come out the other end. And the upshot was, Ashley, Jessica and Sam found themselves in an unconventional, but no less deep and meaningful, relationship. The love, passion and commitment were indeed equal between the three young women.

"For what it's worth," Sam eventually said, "I wish it could happen. I'd love it if we could all be married."

"Why can't we?" asked Jessica.

Ash and Sam glared at her. "You serious?" the brunette said.

Jess simply shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, why not? Even if we couldn't do it one ceremony, it still wouldn't be that complicated. We could do it like we sorted out our Next of Kins." She pointed at Ashley. "You marry me. I marry... " - she redirected her finger at Sam - "you. And you... " - she moved her finger back to Ash - "marry you."

Sam looked incredulous. "I highly doubt a church or registry office would agree to that."

"OK, howabout... " Jess appeared in thought for a moment. "We go to Vegas? We could go to three separate drive-in chapels. They'd never know. It'd be easy!"

"And _illegal_!" yelped Sam. "Frankly, I think we're pushing our luck as it is. Three women living together is perfectly normal, but the sounds some of us make... "

Ashley's blush deepened...

"... probably let our neighbours know _exactly_ what we get upto," Sam finished. "So I think outright group marriage would raise a few questions. Most of which would result in us infront of a jury!"

Jessica's expression turned dour. "That's so unfair. I love you both so much, and it sucks having to hide it."

Sam's face softened, and she leaned across and stroked Jess' thigh, on the same spot she slapped earlier. "I know, sweetheart. I wish it didn't have to be so."

Ashley groaned. "This is all my fault." At the confused looks she got, she continued. "This is what happens when I can't control what I say. Do me a favour and the next time both or either of you send me over the edge - cover my mouth."

And with that, both blondes burst into giggles. "Oh, darling," sighed Sam. "It's never wrong to say what you wish could be." She kissed Ash sweetly.

"But now you two are fighting," whispered Ashley.

Another confused response. " _What_?" gasped Jessica. "Are you for _real_? Baby, don't be a doofus. You've seen us fighting. You _know_ this ain't it. And to prove it... " Before either other girl knew what was happening, Jess bounced off the bed, dashed around it, then pounced down ontop of Sam. She crashed their lips together, taking the other blonde completely by surprise. Though it did not take long for Sam to adapt, wrapping her arms around Jess and pulling her closer.

Ashley's breath caught and her temperature rose again, but suddenly Jess separated her lips from a flustered Sam and grinned with mischief. "Then again, you _did_ kinda shoot me down just now, Sammy. So maybe... " Jess leaned her head to Ashley - which, considering how close the trio was in bed, did not take much effort - and whispered in her ear.

Sam looked at them warily. "Girls?"

Ash gasped at what she heard from Jess, then mirrored her smile.

There was a way to redirect this night from her embarrassment after all.

THE END


End file.
